


Perfection

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 2019TrickOrTreatChallenge, Community: tf_rare_pairing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Wheeljack and Mirage are out for a walk in the trees.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TF Rare Pairing's Trick or Treat Challenge, 2019 edition. Fills the October 15 prompt "fallen leaves."

"What?" Mirage jumped and spun around at the barely-there touch on his shoulder. He jumped again as whatever had touched his back landed on his back. "What is that?"

"Relax, Mirage." Wheeljack reached out and plucked a small red bit of organic matter from his plating. "It's just a leaf. Chip says the trees shed them this time of year, so they can hibernate for the winter."

"Well, I still do not care for having them dropped on me." Mirage frowned at the forest around then.

"Careful, Raj. You're starting to sound like Sunstreaker."

"There is no call to insult me for disliking plant matter finding its way into my plating."

"Aw, I didn't mean it that way." Wheeljack stepped closer to his lover and pulled Mirage into a hug. Mirage let himself be pulled, and snuggled into the engineer's chest plates, letting Wheeljack know immediately that the other mech wasn't really upset with him. "I just think it's silly to get worked up over something that won't really hurt you."

"It is too much like being tickled. I do not like it."

"You know, I wouldn't have teased if you'd said that before."

"I know. I suppose I am just too used to being on the defensive around the others." Mirage sighed and rested his head on Wheeljack's shoulder. "I am sorry."

"Hey, you're trying. One of these days, you're gonna feel safe enough around me to kiss me in the rec room or something."

"Perish the thought. The gossip alone would kill me instantly. But I do feel safe enough to kiss you out here, right now." 

Wheeljack looked down at the other mech in surprise. For all that they'd fallen into each other's berths and gone on several outings together, they hadn't kissed yet. Mirage hadn't been ready for the intimacy. "I'm not… I mean I don't expect you to, just because I brought it up. I know it's a--"

Mirage straightened and reached up to put a finger across Wheeljack's mask. "Wheeljack, hush."

His vocal indicators flashed as he was surprised again, but Wheeljack nodded. 

"There I things I may never be ready for, that I may never feel safe enough to try. But right now, while we are alone and far from our gossiping teammates, I feel safe enough to try."

"Okay." The single word felt impossibly large as he spoke and Wheeljack knew his reply was a little staticky. Mirage felt safe right now, even with the leaves tickling his plating and Wheeljack saying the wrong thing, and that trust was humbling. 

"I am not kissing your mask, though."

"Right, sorry!" He retracted his mask and gave his lover a small smile.

Mirage returned it for a few kliks before leaning in and pressing his lips to Wheeljack's. And, as the leaves fell around them, he finally thought he knew what perfect happiness felt like.


End file.
